


The Evolution of Tony Stark

by Jemixe712



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Violence, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Sexual Violence, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots that tell the story of Tony Stark. And eventually Tony Stark and Loki. How they find peace both within them selves and with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be triggery for some, as it does deal with themes of D/s. Some of it is consensual, some isn't, and I'm still determining how dark it will go, or how far. If anyone has any specific questions as to what could potentially be in the story, let me know. I'll try and put things at the beginning of each chapter that is necessary.

**#163 Strike**

This was Tony’s first time trying something like this, and with each hit that was stuck across his back, he was beginning to regret diving right into the deep end. But the other guy, he said it’d be fun, and it’d be like getting high off the endorphin or some such, and Tony was just drunk enough to agree. The switch landed on his ass cheeks, and it was like he was being sliced, but he didn't say stop. He couldn't-which was not one of his better ideas. He was gagged and his hands were bound and his eyes were covered. He was on his stomach, back and ass presented to the world. The sound of the next hit to his back made him wince and echoed in the room. The pain didn't kick in until the echo died down, and he knew putting on even the softest of shirts would hurt tomorrow.

A rough hand grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head back, then a tight hand encircled his neck, cutting off his air. Tony felt his heart kick into overdrive, and panic set in. This was not within the parameters of the agreement...his vision, already void of details and merely shadows, darkened. He made sounds of struggle and grunted and thrashed, but only heard a malicious laugh. the last thing he heard before he completely blacked out was a loud alarm.

  
  
  
  


**#98 Hospital**

The smell hit him first. All hospitals smelled the same. it was a mixture of alcohol, disinfectant and that weird old people/death smell. The next thing to register was the sound. There was the distant sound of voices, beeps, shoes against the floor. There was also the closer sound of someone breathing. Tony opened his eyes and say Rhodey sitting in the chair next to the bed, a black bag on the floor next to his feet and a book dropped in his lap. The other man was asleep and he didn't look to be in a comfortable position.

Tony tried to sit up, but it pulled at something in his back and he made a noise, which made his throat hurt. That noise woke Rhodey up, and once he got his bearings, he glared at Tony.

“You are an idiot. What were you thinking!?”

Tony ran a hand along his neck, knew it was bruised. He swallowed against the remembered panic, and just said as nonchalantly as possible, “Just having a little fun.”

Rhodey shook his head, replied, “You _little fun_ got expelled for harming you and landing your ass in the hospital. You are lucky you’re little robot started a fire that sounded the alarm.”

Tony filed that away, not knowing what had happened after he’d passed out, barely remembering the alarm blaring.

“Tony, you can’t keep doing this. Between the drugs and the drinking...it’s not good for you.”

Tony just laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to forget the sight of two bodiless caskets being lowered into the ground, or the feel of a million and one hands shaking his. Forget the sound of dirt hitting wood or people singing the praises of Howard and Maria Stark. The drinking, the drugs...the sex, it all helps him forget. All this new responsibility on top of the old, all the old ghosts that haunted him, and the new ones that he can feel forming. But it’s not really enough anymore.

 

 

 

 


	2. A Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony now only sees professionals. People he can pay, and who won't push any limits he sets.

**#349 Bound**

Tony hooked up with a professional this time. The bindings around his wrists and chest were done securely but still comfortably. He was gagged, but She made him talk about what he wanted, where his limitations were before the scene even started. Otherwise, She’d explained, this would end before it had even begun.

Tony was secured between two posts, and he was tense with anticipation, beads of sweat ran down his chest and back. The waist of his boxers captured the moisture. His breath came in gasps, and his stomach jerked in a mixture of arousal, humiliation and tranquility.

The first hit of the flogger was jarring, but not painful. Not yet; it was more a teasing caress.

“I want you to count Mr. Stark, and do not lost track.”

Tony counted. He counted and sank into the haze where all was quiet, where there were no worries. No expectations, from others or himself.


	3. Fleeting Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is stuck on a pair of green eyes.

**#144 Gambling**

Tony saw the man’s hands first, and they immediately captured his attention. They were long and graceful-they moved with an economy of motion with none wasted. And they looked strong and confident. Tony’s eyes trailed up from those fingers, across a wrist covered in expensive shirt cuffs with cuff links, up an arm clad in a rich looking jacket, so a pair of strong looking shoulders. Tony was entranced. His gaze continued up a lithe neck to a pale face framed in soft black hair. His mind categorized the straight nose, the high forehead, the sharp cheekbones, the thin lips; but he was caught on the jewel green eyes. Green eyes that were staring back at him with an intensity that caused a shiver to run up his spine.

The feel of a woman bumping into him bought Tony’s attention to the present, to the sound of the casino and the noise of the people around him at the craps table. Next thing he knew, Rhodey was there, talking to him about an award.

  
  


**#325 Green**

He hadn’t let anyone choke him, not since that first time, when even then he hadn’t given permission. But as his eyes were closed, Tony couldn’t help but imagine those long fingers wrapped around his neck.

This time, it was a man, and he’d put a hood over Tony’s head. It blocked out all the lights, and muffled a lot of sound. Tony could neither see, nor hear and he was once again gagged. This time, Tony took a paddle to the ass. He had a buzzer strapped to one of his hands, a sort of safeword substitute.

Tony couldn’t hear it well, but he knew the man was punishing him for missing out his own award ceremony; for gambling instead. Tony let himself drift, let the muffled words wash over him. He floated on the sharp edge of pain of the hit, allowed himself to go mentally numb with the spreading throb after each hit.

Tony gasped and almost pressed the button when he saw, in his mind's eyes, glowing green eyes in a pale face. 


	4. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Aghanistan

**#318 Release**

If there was ever a time when Tony could have used the beautiful oblivion of being able to sink so far under into his own mind and escape, it was now. Even with the torture, the taste and smell of rancid, dirty water. It wasn't the same. The constant ache of having a hole in his chest, of having been operated on with only the most minimal of pain relief; of having delicate wires tugged on by a car battery, it wasn't what he needed to go under. To just leave it all behind. The need to escape, not just physically, but mentally, was almost overwhelming. And after he learned the truth about his weapons, the repercussions his negligence had cause, Tony wasn't sure he ever wanted to resurface.

 

**#291 Dream**

Dreams of a man with black hair and glowing green eyes invaded Tony’s sleeping mind. Words of mockery, of how low the Great Tony Stark has fallen; words of encouragement, of how he needed to pick himself up. Tony felt those hands on him. in him even. Felt them thread through his dirty hair, trail along his neck. He felt those hands exploring inside the hole in his chest. But felt no pain.

When he woke, chest heaving, breathing through the real life pain, and the aftershocks of the dream, a beautiful idea entered Tony’s mind. An idea that would help him escape, help him lay waste to those who thought to capture him, torture him; to exploit Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Another experiment with a slow build up. I found that I had little scenes in my head that I was, admittedly, a little lazy trying to write into a whole full-blown fic. So, I'm telling a story in a sort of picture format. More like snap-shots in time. Some I do plant on expanding, but this bunny hit me and I kind of want to get this part out before I delve deeper.


End file.
